contractwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
DT SRS Mk.2
|set = 3 |accuracy = 82 |recoil = 51 |damage = 75 |firerate = 30 |mobility = 62 |reload = 55 |penetration = 35 |firemodes = Semi-Automatic |ammotype = .308Win |Magazine_capacity = 6 mags. -- 20 rnds. |effective_range = }} The DT SRS Mk.2 is a premium assault rifle from Set 3. Overview The DT SRS Mk.2 is a designated marksman rifle (a type of assault rifle); it features performance aspects from both sniper rifles and assault rifles. By default, it is equipped with the EOTech XPS-2 collimator and the H&K MP7A1 silencer. Compared to other assault rifles, the DT SRS Mk.2 features very high accuracy, moderate recoil, very high damage, moderate penetration, a slow fire-rate, moderate mobility, a slow reload speed, very low damage fall-off, a very good effective distance, a moderately low magazine size of 20 rounds, and a moderately low amount of reserve ammunition. The DT SRS Mk.2 can only be fired in the semi-automatic firing mode. Performance Analysis The DT SRS Mk.2 is essentially an assault version of the DT SRS, a premium sniper rifle from Set 4. It has very similar performance to the DT SRS but is optimized for mid-range combat. Conversely, the DT SRS is better for long-range combat and worse for close-range and mid-range combat. The DT SRS Mk.2 is one of the best semi-automatic designated marksman rifles in the game because of its combination of high mobility and high damage. However, its biggest drawback is its inability to access a scope, since it does not have Weapon Customization or a W-Task, which is probably why the SKS Carbine, which does have access to scopes from WC and WT (and also has a 30-round mag at the expense of slightly worse stats in many aspects) is more popular than the DT SRS Mk.2 at high levels. The DT SRS Mk.2 features crosshairs in the hip-fire mode, unlike the DT SRS and other sniper rifles. The weapon is actually easier to use in the hip-fire mode since its collimator isn't so great. However, aiming-to-sights will reduce recoil if you have the Sniper Skill "Steady Grip", so it can still be worthwhile to do so. Do note that the weapon won't have crosshairs in servers with HardCore Mode activated, so the collimator will become useful here. The DT SRS's built-in silencer doesn't remove any damage or have any other negative effects. However, once the weapon is given access to Weapon Customization, the silencer will have negative effects. The built-in silencer muffles shots and hides muzzle-flash. The DT SRS Mk.2 can achieve 100% accuracy with +17 accuracy points from Sniper Skills. This increased accuracy is very useful though not essential since the weapon is already very accurate. Gallery DT SRS idle.png|DT SRS idle animation DT SRS shooting.png|DT SRS firing animation DT SRS aiming.png|DT SRS aiming animation DT SRS aiming shooting.png|DT SRS aiming shooting animation DT SRS reloading.PNG|DT SRS reload animation Trivia Interestingly, the supposedly high-caliber silencer for the SRS mk.2 and the SRS rifle shares the same model as the low-caliber MP7A1 silencer of the H&K MP7 SMG Category:Not Taskable Category:Not Customizable Category:Weapons Category:Premium Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Set 3 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Designated Marksman Rifles Category:Bullpup Category:Semi-Automatic Category:DesertTech Category:United States Category:SRS Series